Señuelo
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Hyou no murió la noche en la que Sei huyó del palacio, pero tomó una decisión incluso si eso significaba que Shin lo odiara: abandonó su sueño para proteger al rey de Qin.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

* * *

Este el 15° prompt: Impostor.

**Línea de tiempo:** Capítulo 1-9 del manga, cuando Shin, Sei y Ten escapan del pueblo de asesinos para encontrarse con la facción de Sei. Todo es igual, solo que Hyou sobrevivió.

**Dedicado a Verenavivican por su apoyo y ánimo constante. Muchas gracias por haber seguido mis historias. Esta es para ti.**

* * *

.

.

.

**SEÑUELO**

.

.

.

El punto de encuentro con Shoubunkun estaba desierto. El lugar era magnifico pero el vacío solo pareció incrementar la inquietud de todos, aunque a Shin eso le importaba una mierda. No solo había retrasado al grupo al caer inconsciente, sino que encima eso produjo que Hyou tuviese que aguantar más tiempo sus heridas sin poder ser sometido a un tratamiento.

Lo arrastró a un cuarto sin dar otra mirada al rey de Qin, tomando del cogote a Karyo Ten.

—¡Eh, suéltame!

No escuchó sus reclamos ni hizo caso de sus golpes patéticos, aunque al final se calmó en cuanto notó que quería que ayudase a Hyou.

—Ya traté sus heridas —le repitió en tono irritado, aunque inclinándose a evaluar las vendas que se habían deshecho un poco por el viaje brusco—. Perdió mucha sangre, pero se recuperará. Debe descansar ¡y tú también! —le chilló.

Shin rodó los ojos.

—Estoy bien —replicó—. ¡Ayuda a Hyou! —exigió.

Karyo Ten le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, causando que Shin resoplara con indignación, pero antes de poder zarandearlo, Hyou despertó. Abrió los ojos, débil, y carraspeó. Estaba muy pálido y ojeroso, pero le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Esos modales, Shin… —su voz era débil—… perdónalo, es fuerte y obstinado como un gorila, y no sabe mucho de gentileza —miró a Karyo Ten con una sonrisa amable.

La niña se derritió.

—¡Claro! No te preocupes, te cuidaré bien. Traeré agua, buscaré nuevas vendas y plantas medicinales. Creo que vi algunas por aquí —alzó sus dedos para contar—. Mientras tanto dile a ese gorila que te busque ropa. Estas ya no te sirven.

—¿Gorila? —Shin gritó, indignado, tanto por el insulto como por la facilidad con la que Hyou había logrado ponerlo de su lado cuando a él solo lo había ignorado y provocado. Karyo Ten volvió a sacarle la lengua y luego huyó—. ¡Ese maldito mocoso!

—Shin… —Hyou volvió a reprenderlo. Él hizo un ligero aspaviento y se calmó.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiesen perseguido muchos soldados y un asesino —contestó con un poco de descaro, porque era eso exactamente lo que había sucedido. Había tomado el lugar del rey, y cuando Shoubunkun no pudo auxiliarlo y desvió la atención del enemigo, él tuvo que lidiar con el resto, liderando la carga y al asesino que casi lo había matado. La herida había sido profunda, y cuando acudió a su pueblito pensó que estaba muriendo; había buscado a Shin para despedirse y transmitirle su deber.

Él pareció comprender, porque arrugó el ceño y apretó los puños.

—Estás muy gracioso hoy —espetó, furibundo, sentándose sobre el piso al lado de su lecho—. Pensé que habías muerto, realmente lo pensé… —tragó saliva, recordando cómo se había sentido mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desangrado de su único y mejor amigo. La sensación era tan horripilante que le producía nauseas.

—Bueno, quizá debió ser así —susurró, sintiéndose como si una parte de él hubiese muerto cuando se enfrentó al asesino. Apenas sentía el cuerpo. Fijó su atención en el techo de piedra cubierto de símbolos para no mirar a Shin que había girado bruscamente ante sus palabras—. Retrasé tu partida, pudiste haber muerto por estar cargando conmigo, y eso hubiese sido catastrófico para su majestad.

—¿Su majestad? —Increpó— ¡Que me importa ese tipo! ¡Fuiste llevado con engaños a ese maldito lugar, Hyou! ¡Mira! —Cogió sus ropas tejidas con hilo de oro y plata, seda costosa— ¡Estás vestido como él, luces como él! ¡Por eso estás así, casi muerto!

—Si quieres que tengamos una conversación civilizada, Shin, deja de ser tan irrespetuoso —Por primera vez se vio realmente enojado. A pesar de las heridas y la palidez que tenía, eso le transmitió una sensación de temor a Shin. Hyou hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y se irguió, apoyando sus manos cubiertas de heridas sobre la estera donde había estado descansando, y recostándose contra la pared.

Shin le dio una mirada de resentimiento. Él suspiró.

—Esa persona es nuestro rey, no puedes dirigirte a él de esa forma. Y —añadió al verlo querer discutir—, no fui llevado con engaños. Shoubunkun-dono cumplió lo prometido. Trabajo como un oficial para su majestad.

—Como un doble —siseó Shin—, un reemplazo, un impostor.

Eso era todo lo que Shoubunkun había visto en él cuando los encontró entrenando, un impostor para el tipo ese. No le importó sus sueños o ambiciones, solo utilizarlo. Shin se sentía insultado, indignado y furioso, quería ver al viejo ese y retorcerle el pescuezo.

Hyou apretó los labios en una línea tensa, pero se obligó a calmarse.

—Un señuelo —corrigió con voz suave. Tocó el traje ostentoso que portaba manchado de sangre y tierra, y sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza—. Ese es el término correcto: un señuelo. Es un puesto importante, Shin, aunque no lo entiendas. Fui honrado con una distinción alta que nadie más podrá tener, y lo acepté con buena fe.

—Porque no tenías otra opción. —Shin no se doblegó. No iba a perdonar ese engaño porque aparte de la furia estaba el dolor. Era como si Shoubunkun y ese tipo hubiesen pisoteado sus sueños al considerar sus vidas como algo prescindible. No lo toleraba y nunca lo toleraría.

—Quizá —aceptó Hyou. Cuando fue puesto delante del rey, entendió sin espacio a dudas cuál sería su misión y que no podía negarse de ningún modo posible. No sintió ira, pero si temor e impotencia. Sin embargo, en los días transcurridos sirviendo al rey, observando su carácter, agudeza, orgullo y determinación, empezó a sentir curiosidad y luego respeto. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, había sido arrastrado por la pasión y su objetivo de conquistar y unificar China.

Hyou había soñado con ser un general, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar exactamente en qué significaba serlo más allá del prestigio, el dinero y un nuevo comienzo. Dentro del palacio, escuchando las conspiraciones, viendo a los hombres matarse por tierras, palabras y posiciones de poder, finalmente empezó a comprender lo grande, terrible y sangriento que era su sueño. No era una ambición mala o baja, pero si más profunda de la que él en su niñez había entendido.

—No los perdonaré —juró Shin tras escuchar su respuesta—. Nunca. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos aquí.

—¿Vas a ahogarte en el rencor? —exigió Hyou, decepcionado—. Creí que te había enseñado mejor que eso.

—No vas a convencerme —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza y rechinando los dientes—. Esperaré a que estés mejor y te llevaré de aquí. Ese viejo de mierda del alcalde aún está a cargo de nosotros.

—No, solo de ti. Soy ahora pupilo de la casa de Shoubunkun-dono. No olvides eso, Shin —señaló Hyou parcamente—. Si utilizas la fuerza para sacarme de aquí solo puede ocurrir dos cosas: serás tachado de traidor y asesinado por mi honorable padre adoptivo, o —lo miró con ojos espantosos— te mataré yo si tengo la fuerza suficiente.

Aquello trastocó a Shin, se levantó de un salto, herido y perturbado.

—Tú… —masculló sin fuerzas— ¿Qué carajos…? ¿Cómo…?

—Asumí una responsabilidad cuando fui entregado como señuelo al rey —explicó sin perder el tono hostil—, pero también elegí por voluntad ser su escudo. No puedo explicarlo con palabras, esas son emociones que sientes en el fragor de un campo de batalla, ya sea político o guerrero. Quisiera que tú también lo sintieras, Shin —suavizó su tono, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo fieros—, que comprendieras que nuestro sueño infantil tiene más matices. Pero estás demasiado lleno de emociones por haberme visto al borde de la muerte, no puedes pensar con claridad.

—¡Estoy pensando con mucha claridad! —rugió—. ¡Eres tú el que está demente!

—¡No! —Él también levantó la voz, y el esfuerzo lo hizo palidecer más. Shin maldijo entre dientes e intentó ayudarlo, aunque Hyou alzó una mano para mantener la distancia—. Entiéndelo, desde que asumimos ese sueño pusimos nuestras vidas en juego… no es una broma… la muerte puede llegar a nosotros… lo sabes…

—No así —insistió, frotándose el rostro, jalándose el pelo—. No de esa forma tan… tan…

—¿Tan qué? —Hyou le sonrió con debilidad, gotas de sudor resbalándole por las sienes—. Estás siendo demasiado arrogante, Shin. Un soldado es un soldado, tiene fuerza, cierto, pero fuerza sin estrategia o liderazgo no vale nada. Hay personas hechas para liderar ejércitos y otras para liderar naciones, allí hay una gran diferencia porque los soldados se pueden reemplazar una y otra vez aunque suene cruel, los reyes no. Existen pocos que tienen la capacidad real de gobernar con sabiduría. Nuestro rey es una de esas personas, y yo estoy dispuesto a darle mi vida con alegría.

La forma tan limpia en la que lo expresó (sonrisa incluida) fue suficiente para que Shin captara lo implícito. Se tensó, observándolo con espanto e incredulidad.

—¿No estás…? —Se trabó, y sacudió la cabeza—. Debes estar bromeando, ¿estás diciéndome que seguirás siendo un impostor?, ¿qué nunca irás a un campo de batalla para convertirte en un general?

—Señuelo —corrigió, cansado—. Seré el señuelo del rey hasta el día de mi muerte. Probablemente esté en el campo de batalla, aunque eso dependerá de su majestad. A donde vaya él, iré yo, y lo suplantaré cuando su vida peligre, hablaré cuando él lo elija, y mataré a sus enemigos.

Shin estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con más fuerza. Algo se había roto en su vida, en sus recuerdos, su infancia y sus sueños, algo que no podía reparase.

—¡NO! ¡Me niego! —gritó, casi al borde del colapso y las lágrimas de ira y frustración. Lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo zarandeó sin importarle su estado convaleciente— ¡Tú querías ser un general bajo los cielos! ¡No voy a dejar que te quedes arrastrado por todas esas tonterías y ese rey de pacotilla!

—¡Shin!

—¡No me interesa quién es el rey ni si vive o muere! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! —Aulló, demasiado asustado y furioso por aquel giro inesperado en su vida— ¡Cuando quedé huérfano tú viniste a mí, me hiciste tu amigo, me diste mi sueño! —La ira de Hyou se desvaneció ante esas palabras, y su semblante se nubló de tristeza—. ¡No voy a permitir que arruines tu vida y ese sueño para ser un títere en ese endemoniado lugar!

Hyou abrazó a Shin, callando sus protestas, serenándolo. Estaba asustado también, pero expectante por su rey y aliviado por Shin. Y eso le dio fuerzas.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Shin. Cuando quedé solo pensé que la guerra que me había quitado todo tenía que retribuirme, me convencí de eso y lo hice mi sueño para no hundirme. Cuando llegaste y pude compartir esa infantil aspiración fui tan feliz. ¡Íbamos a ser los mejores! ¡Nosotros dos esclavos huérfanos sin derechos, insignificantes para este mundo de guerras! —Shin se estremeció y empezó a llorar. Hyou aspiró una bocanada de aire, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas también, su voz temblaba de emoción—. No quería morir como un esclavo, no quería morir sin importarle a nadie… era tan aterrador, tan solitario y frío… entonces te conocí y tuve esperanza… y cuando fui llamado a palacio me di cuenta de algo muy importante, Shin… mi vida es valiosa, tan valiosa que puedo ser de utilidad para el rey de Qin.

—¡Como su títere! —bramó él, aunque su ira ya no tenía tanto ardor.

—¡Como su escudo! —bramó a su vez Hyou, sin hacer caso de la sangre que empezaba a manar de sus heridas apenas curadas. Shin enmudeció—. Incluso si muero encontré mi respuesta, yo te di tu sueño, mi sueño… pero encontré uno nuevo, encontré algo que quiero hacer sin importar que me maldigas… Shin… aún no lo comprendes… aun no ves todo el panorama, pero en palacio comprendí… nuestro rey es digno de ser recordado, de ser alabado, nuestro rey se elevará por encima de todos y hará de China una gran nación. ¡Una y no siete peleando por milenios! ¡Para que nadie más muera inútilmente, para no enterrar a nuestros padres o para que estos entierren a sus hijos, yo me convertiré en el escudo del rey de Qin! —Shin abrió los ojos en grande, tanto por la revelación de aquel sueño atroz como por la pasión en la voz de su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, ni cuando soñaban con ser generales. Se sintió perdido—. Así que… ahora depende de ti —añadió Hyou en un susurro, su voz llena de lágrimas—… no voy a mentirte diciendo que realmente olvidé y deseché completamente aquel sueño… quiero ser un gran general bajo los cielos… y lo seré… por ti…

Los brazos de Hyou lo liberaron, Shin cayó sentado y aturdido mientras su amigo sonreía en paz.

—Ve, Shin, escala, sube en el camino que ambos quisimos, que vimos y anhelamos —lo alentó con la misma pasión infantil de antaño, sin duda, con esperanza y devoción— ¡Conviértenos en un gran general bajo los cielos! ¡Tú fuerza, tu corazón es el mío! ¡Llévame a esas alturas, esperaré ese momento!

.

.

.

Más tarde, luego de que Karyo Ten entrara con alarma a la habitación al final de la discusión para gritar a Shin y tratar a Hyou, el niño sirviente buscó a Sei. Lo encontró meditando, sentado sobre una roca del estanque. Parecía bastante solemne y altivo, eso no iba a negarlo, y se parecía demasiado a Hyou para su gusto.

—No eres mi rey. —Esa fue la primera frase que le dijo, su voz inexpresiva.

Él giró a mirarlo con el mismo rostro indiferente que había tenido casi todo el tiempo, y era eso lo que lo diferenciaba de Hyou. Su mejor amigo siempre tenía una sonrisa o alguna emoción vivida que expresar, Sei no, era como un bloque de hielo, demasiado cauteloso, demasiado despiadado.

—No tengo interés en serlo. —La respuesta fue mordaz.

—Pero —añadió haciendo caso omiso de eso—, eres el rey de Hyou. Él quiere servirte aunque no sé por qué —le dirigió una mirada irritada, sin notar la sorpresa del niño rey—, así que mientras él esté herido yo te serviré. Solo será algo pasajero, no te creas tanto —gruñó, enseñando los dientes—. Tengo un sueño que cumplir y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

Sei frunció el ceño, intrigado.

—¿Así que…?

Shin infló el pecho, satisfecho de que el otro entendiera.

—Si vas a usarme, entonces yo haré lo mismo. Vas a ser una escala para convertirme en general. ¿Entiendes?

Nadie le había hablado con tanta insolencia desde que llegó a Qin, y no lo molestaba aunque tampoco le satisfacía. Lo observó con ligera molestia, y se cruzó de brazos al darle la espalda.

—Las armas no deben tener tanto descaro —bufó.

—¡Tú…!

—Si te rompes voy a tirarte, no necesito armas inútiles.

—¡Ah, no sé cómo Hyou te admira tanto!

—Estás interrumpiendo mi meditación. Vete.

—¡Ojalá te resbales y mueras!

Sei lo ignoró, Shin gruñó, y Karyo Ten que no estaba muy lejos rodó los ojos. No sabía cómo terminaría todo, pero sin duda el comienzo era bastante problemático. Por suerte, Hyou estaba demasiado cansado y herido para observar la hilarante situación.

.

* * *

.

_A decir verdad no tenía intención de alargarme tanto, era una pequeña idea que no pensé desarrollar. Solo tenía escrito la parte final pero no calzaba así nada más, así que la continué y continué lol. Kingdom sí que me apasiona XD._


End file.
